Paint the Sky with Stars
by Mase992
Summary: Peter turned his eyes toward the ceiling and nudged her gently. “Look up Lucy. Can you see the stars?” Peter & Lucy. No incest. Movie-verse. Not beta-ed.


**Title: ****"**Paint the Sky with Stars**"**

**Genre: **Family/General

**Rating: **G (General)

**Characters****: **Lucy and Peter. No incest.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended and I'm not gaining any profit from this story, I'm only having fun with C.S. Lewis's fantastic world and characters.

**Author's Notes:** I simply wanted to write a short story that would portray the deep bond that is present between Lucy and Peter and the strength of that relationship (and of the four Pevensies truly) thanks to their encounter with Narnia and how close that has brought them together.

Obviously, the song of the same name by Enya was the inspiration for the title of this story.

Movie-verse (since I picture Georgie Henley and William Moseley). Not beta-ed.

**Summary: **Peter turned his eyes toward the ceiling and nudged her gently . "Look up Lucy. Can you see the stars?"

* * *

If only the fading, soothing songs of the mermaids hadn't ceased so readily minutes prior to sunset, then the young queen wouldn't have had such an uneasy time to lull herself to sleep. She tossed the blankets aside, kicking wearily, and changing her position countless time to hopefully find repose any one of them. She wrinkled her nose in exasperation, pressing her eyes closed to force sleep into them but it just would not come tonight. The ceiling served as a distraction for several minutes until she grew bored of its dull palette or of the patterned tapestries that decorated her quarters. Sighing heavily, Lucy let her legs dangle from the edge of the bed as her head came to rest on her palms. Finally making up her mind and shivering she jumped out of bed and quietly rushed from her room and sped along the moonlit graced corridors of Cair Paravel. She casted funny looks at the shadows she encountered in her path: an armour, a pillar, even a tiny, stray mouse would shake her out of her wits despite knowing that she was the safest inside those marble walls. She knew well, better than any of her beloved siblings that Narnia would not harm her, the newly crowned Valiant Queen and that her attitude was folly and childish and fearing to remain alone in her room was not justified and even more improper and ridiculous to be roaming the castle at this hour. But she couldn't help it, she just couldn't. She was thrilled about staying in Narnia; she had learned to love its breathing green lands, the quivering woods, and dancing Eastern Sea as well as she cared for its every inhabitant: the friendly and homey beavers, the loyal centaurs, as well as the enchanting, frolicking trees just to name a few (not to forget her dear Mr. Tumnus with whom she enjoyed a cup of tea and sweeties every afternoon by the shore). Lucy, as well as Peter, Edmund, and Susan, had eagerly deemed Narnia as "home" and she was right to do so. And still, as every child is told that home is that place where it's warm and there's nothing to fear, Lucy still felt a thread of "something funny". She couldn't quite put her finger on it, the sensation came and went sometimes and only when she was alone, some nights in her bedroom. It was not that dreadful _something_ that she felt when she heard the distant bombings back in England, or that _something_ that overtook both her (and most probably Peter and Susan as well) upon noticing Edmund's betrayal; it wasn't that intense nor completely overwhelming but it still unnerved Lucy, at times sending her to a balcony to muse over the rushing waves of her eastern dominions where Aslan watched her from beyond the horizon, or other times it would draw sleep from her when she would lay tired but without sleeping, motionless in her bed.

As she advanced, Lucy rubbed her forearms with her arms in hopes to relieve herself from the sharp winds that invaded the castle at these hours. At this point she would hesitate and consider going back to her own bed but she would have none of that, her legs wouldn't continue down that blind path. She could have gone to Edmund or Susan but Lucy could not contain herself, could not contain her need to go the other way, past a fleet of stairs, turn another corner and stealthily slip her small form through a door and into her eldest brother's chamber.

"Peter." She whispered and waited. There was no response. "Peter!" She tried once more and the form of the High King finally stirred from among scarlet coloured blankets and furs. His tired eyes, once spotting his youngest sister, blazed back with life and urgency crossed his handsome features, "What is it, Lu? Is something wrong?"

Lucy regretted this false alarm, in truth nothing of great danger was happening and reconsidered dashing back to her room in embarrassment.

"I… I couldn't sleep…"

Peter's expression softened with realization as he smiled warmly at her.

"Again? Lu, you best go tease Susan next time."

Lucy blushed slightly but caught that playful tone in her brother's words and simply smiled in return sheepishly. Shifting his body to the farthest side of the bed, Peter made a beckoning gesture with his head and Lucy, beaming that characteristic smile of hers that made everyone instantly fall in love with her, quickly climbed the pile of pillows and fabric and pressed herself next to his warm form, nestling her small head over his forearm. With a contented sigh, she allowed Peter to press her securely with his other arm after he wrapped the sheets once more over them.

"Feeling better?" He offered, pressing his lips tenderly against her forehead. She mumbled her sleepy reply, as her eyes dropped momentarily under the rhythm of his heaving chest. Peter turned his eyes toward the ceiling and nudged her gently. "Look up Lucy. Can you see the stars?"

She saw them clearly, the clearest she had ever seen them shining over them. She swore that if she stretched her arm to reach them she would be able to touch them; strangely, she figured they would feel cold on her fingers and she would grasp them and let them explode into tiny bits of shining dust and she smiled at the thought. At this moment, that funny _something_ in her chest brightened and lifted itself toward the midnight sky, raising her spirit past the heavens, and past all worries, fears, and discomforts. It was at that moment, safely pressed against Peter, painting stars across the boundless sky of her scared mind that Lucy found the true meaning of home, of its warmness and safety.

It was not long after that when she finally fell asleep.


End file.
